


Come Inside

by RamenDelightful



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little?, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Naruto's been a bit distracted lately so Kakashi invites him inside for tea.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 265





	Come Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at some point post war while Kakashi's Hokage so Naruto's 18+ here.
> 
> I've rewritten this a couple times and really needed to get it out of my docs so, here it is!

He liked walking home with Kakashi.

Whether it was after dinner at Ichiraku’s like tonight, or on the rare occasion Naruto managed to catch Kakashi leaving the Hokage tower at the same time that he happened to be heading back home himself. The time together was nice. They’d walk until they reached Kakashi’s house, say their goodbyes, and then Naruto would finish the trek to his own apartment alone.

Except, tonight Kakashi pauses halfway up the path to the dark building in front of him, house keys in hand, and asks if he’d like to come inside for a cup of tea. 

It’s cold enough out that even with a belly full of ramen the offer is tempting. He didn’t really like tea though, and if it were anyone else Naruto would probably decline the invitation.

But this isn’t just anyone. It’s Kakashi. Standing ahead of him, asking if Naruto wants to join him inside, and that’s never happened before. 

It’s not that this is the first time he’s ever been invited inside Kakashi’s house, hell he’d helped Kakashi move in when he’d taken the hat and the council had insisted that a half empty apartment was no place for the Hokage to live.

But he’s never been invited in this late; never after one of the dinners that on more than one occasion his brain has insisted were _dates_ , when it was just the two of them. Which Naruto knows isn’t true, yet he can’t help but pick at the possible second meaning behind the innocent words, and despite the chill in the air, he feels warmth prick at his skin.

He’s still stuck in his thoughts when Kakashi turns away, clearly taking the hesitation as a rejection; hand raised like he’s about to brush off the offer as he starts back towards his house. Before he can, Naruto’s jogging to close the distance between them, quickly falling back into stride with the taller man.

“Tea sounds good!” Naruto says hurriedly, making a show of trying to rub some warmth back into his arms as he grins up at Kakashi.

Kakashi’s pace stutters for a second, clearly unprepared for Naruto’s sudden appearance by his side. Startled eyes stay on him for a second, like they’re looking for something, before Kakashi makes an affirming sound and keeps walking.

They’re close, shoulders almost bumping against each other as they walk up the narrow path to the front door. Naruto knows he should probably follow behind Kakashi instead, but from this close he swears he can see a small smile crinkle the fabric of the mask covering Kakashi’s face and can’t find it in himself to move away.

Once they’re standing in Kakashi’s kitchen, jackets and hitai-ate removed, Naruto takes the opportunity to look around as he leans against the counter top. Not much had changed since he was last here, a few new scrolls and papers lying around, but really not much else to hold his interest. 

He blames this for how his eyes eventually find their way back to Kakashi. Naruto watches as Kakashi reaches into the cupboard beside the stove, cuffed sleeve sliding upwards slightly. His gaze travels down the stretched out arm, over broad shoulders and up Kakashi’s neck, until they land on the dark navy mask covering his face; curiously watching how Kakashi’s lips shift and move under it. 

_Wait, move? Shit, he’s talking!_

Blue eyes jerk upward, and Naruto almost jumps when he finds Kakashi looking right back at him. He feels his cheeks flush and hopes Kakashi writes it off as a lingering effect of the cold as he urges his brain to come up with something to say. 

“Huh?” Is what ends up coming out of his mouth. 

Kakashi’s expression falls, like he’s unsure how Naruto didn't hear him when they’re only a few feet apart. 

“I asked if something’s been on your mind, you’ve seemed distracted lately.” 

“I’m not-“ He starts, but Kakashi gives him a look as if to call attention to the fact that he’d just been so distracted he’d missed the question _about_ being distracted the first time he’d asked. “I mean...it’s nothing really. I’m just thinking about stuff, I dunno.” Naruto says lamely, not sure what else to say. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Kakashi asks, turning back to the stove. 

“Uh, there’s really not anything to talk about, I swear.” 

“Mn.” Kakashi hums, refocusing on the preparing the tea and thankfully dropping the subject. 

Naruto lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he settles back against the counter. Maybe accepting Kakashi’s offer to come inside tonight wasn’t the smartest idea.  
It’s not as if he could tell Kakashi that _he’s_ the reason he’s been so distracted lately.

Or, part of the reason. 

He’d also been having these _dreams_ recently. 

Well, mostly the same dream. There were variations here and there, but they always involved himself and Kakashi doing more than just getting dinner together. It wasn’t that he’d never had dreams about them doing stuff before. He’d figured out his feelings for Kakashi years ago and was no stranger to how keeping them to himself occasionally had his imagination kicking into overdrive as he slept.

These were different though, too vivid and hard to shake; he’d woken up tangled in his sheets with the ghost of familiar hands on him more times this week than he’d like to admit. 

It’s because of this that Naruto had been noticing things he hadn’t before; like how Kakashi’s knee occasionally brushed against his as it hung off the edge of the stool next to him, or how warm the hand casually tussling his hair was. How sometimes the arm Kakashi threw around him brought them close enough that he could feel his breath against his skin. 

Naruto’s mind slowly wanders back to his dreams and other scenarios involving hands in his hair and hot breath on his neck. 

He’s thankfully pulled from his thoughts before they can go much further, movement catching his eye and reminding him that he’s not alone in the kitchen. When he looks up, Kakashi’s close, far too close for where Naruto’s mind just was. Hands come to rest on the counter on either side of him as Kakashi leans further into his space, closing the distance between them, and for a confusing moment Naruto’s suddenly worried this is another dream. 

But there’s something about the look in Kakashi’s eyes that’s too intense to be from his imagination. He can’t really place what it is but combined with how close they are, it has his palms sweating as he tries to figure out what exactly is happening right now. 

Naruto’s so caught up in the moment that he doesn’t register the arm reaching past him until Kakashi’s hand comes back with a canister of tea in it, presumably from one of the cabinets behind him. Then Kakashi’s backing away like nothing happened and Naruto’s left there, heart racing and half convinced he imagined the whole thing.

“Uh, sorry.” Naruto says awkwardly, not really sure if he’s apologizing for being in the way or something else. 

“Maa, it’s fine, you were ‘thinking’ again. I didn't want to interrupt the rare moment.” Kakashi says cooly, back to him as he scoops out tea leaves into the tea pot’s strainer.

Naruto almost misses the insult, bristling when the words finally register in his mind. 

“Hey!” His brain’s still a little too scrambled to think of a decent comeback, so he settles for punching the other man in the arm; expecting Kakashi to just take the playful beating. Instead, a pale hand easily catches his fist.

“Hm, attacking the Hokage in his own home? How treasonous of you, Naruto.” Kakashi drawls, humor clear in his voice this time as he teases the younger man. 

Naruto’s about to yank his hand away when a thumb lightly brushes against his skin and it sends another wave of warmth through him; drawing his attention to how, even though he’d almost caught up in height to Kakashi, the man’s hand still easily covers his own. The realization has Naruto’s mind stalling and racing at the same time, as it tries to figure out what it wants to do with the information. 

When he finally manages to tear his eyes away from their hands, Kakashi’s looking at him again. The same unreadable expression on his face. 

He lets go of Naruto’s fist, but the blond’s arm stays raised; too busy trying to figure out what exactly it is he keeps catching glimpses of in his former Sensei’s eyes to notice his freed hand. Kakashi’s gaze moves to his outstretched arm after a moment, bringing Naruto’s attention to his frozen position. His cheeks burn as he quickly crosses his arms and tries to look like he hadn’t just been caught staring _again._

“W-Whatever, uh, is the tea ready yet?” Naruto asks, looking away as he leans back against the countertop. 

When he doesn’t get an answer right away Naruto glances to where he expects Kakashi to be and instead finds him right in front of him, leaning into his space like earlier. 

“Uh, the cabinet again? Sorry.“ Naruto chuckles nervously; moving to scoot around Kakashi, but a hand on his hip stops him. 

Kakashi’s palm is hot even through the material of his clothes, slim fingers pushing until the cool kitchen counter is flush against Naruto’s back.

“You know Naruto, I have a pretty keen sense of smell.” Kakashi drawls, thumb hooking under the hem of his shirt and pushing at the material, revealing a sliver of tanned skin as his hand snakes under it.

“It’s not as strong as some clans, like the Inuzuka, but I can still smell the pheromones people put out when they feel certain emotions, like anger, sadness, _arousal._ ” 

The last word’s practically a growl as Kakashi presses closer, burying his face in Naruto’s neck.

“And I’ve been trying to figure out all night if _this—_ ” Kakashi’s palm brushes roughly against the front of Naruto’s pants, grinding against where his dick’s already starting to strain against the zipper. “Is because of me, or if I’m going crazy, because you smell so good whenever I touch you.” 

When Kakashi moves his hand away, Naruto has to fight to not reach out and pull it back flush against him; head swimming as Kakashi’s lips trail up his neck, mask still covering them and dragging against his skin.

“But, I could be wrong.” Kakashi says, like Naruto’s silence has him doubting himself despite the clear evidence in front of him.

Then for the second time that night, he’s pulling away from Naruto and putting distance between them. 

“W-Wait, you’re not!—uh, you’re not wrong.” He says quickly, grabbing onto a navy sleeve without thinking; desperate to stop Kakashi’s retreat. The arm hangs in his grip, not pulling away but also not reaching back out for him like he wants it to. “It’s...It’s more than just that though, for me at least.” Naruto says, voice wavering but gaze steady as he looks to Kakashi for understanding.

Kakashi’s expression’s suddenly more sober than a moment ago, like the confession snapped him back to reality. He looks torn as he stares back at Naruto, hesitantly moving to take another step back, but the tanned hand still gripping at his sleeve stops him. 

As Kakashi’s eyes flicker to where they’re connected, the tension leaves his body all at once. He looks almost tired when he glances back up into blue eyes, but Naruto knows he sees a hint of a smile under the navy mask. 

“I’ve never been able to talk you out of anything before, so I’m assuming I’m not going to be able to convince you this is a bad idea?” Kakashi asks, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair.

It isn’t an outright confession, but something about the roundabout response is so _Kakashi_ that Naruto can’t help the laugh that huffs out of him.

“No way.” Naruto says confidently, a determined glint in his eyes as he smiles up at him. 

“Well, in that case.” Kakashi hums, pale fingers hooking around the edge of the mask covering his face as he lets his eyes rake up and down the younger man. 

Warm lips are on Naruto’s before he can get a proper look at his face and as he makes a disgruntled sound into the kiss, Kakashi smiles against him, making it clear that the quick glimpse was intentional. 

Naruto means to pull away, determined to finally see what’s been under that mask all these years, but Kakashi’s tilting his head to deepen the kiss and licking into Naruto’s mouth, and he can’t will himself to break the kiss. 

Both Kakashi’s hands are on his hips now, pressing against him and pulling the fabric of his pants taut against his straining erection; making Naruto moan into the kiss, a sound Kakashi happily swallows. Orange pants are hurriedly shoved down his thighs and Naruto hisses as a hand palms at him through his underwear; hips automatically rolling into the touch to try and get more friction on his aching dick. 

Naruto almost wants to pinch himself to make sure this isn’t another dream, but as Kakashi drops to his knees in front of him he knows this has to be real. His dreams had never managed to come up with anything even close to this. 

Kakashi’s practically nuzzling at his clothed cock, kissing and licking at it through the material of his boxers and when he looks up at him, Naruto finally recognizes what the look earlier had been. 

_Hunger._

The realization has a whine forcing it’s way out of him, dick twitching eagerly against Kakashi’s face as precome surges up to leave a dark wet spot on brightly patterned boxers. Kakashi’s moving to lap at it almost immediately, lips briefly closing over the head of his cock as a hot tongue runs across the damp fabric.

“Sensei, _come on._ ” Naruto groans, impatient and increasingly worried he's going to come before Kakashi manages to even get him naked.

The only sign he gets that Kakashi’s heard him, are the fingers dragging his underwear down off his hips, letting them fall to tangle at his feet with his pants. One hand runs back up to press at his hip, keeping him from thrusting into the other hand that wraps around him; slowly pumping up and down his length, urging more precome out.

Dark eyes hold his as Kakashi’s tongue follows a trail of precome up his cock and it sends Naruto over the edge.

The choked moan from above him is all the warning Kakashi gets before hot ropes of cum land across his face, haphazardly dripping down his jaw and onto his shirt. 

It’s beyond embarrassing to come so quickly when Kakashi’s barely touched him, but the sight in front of Naruto is something he wants to burn into his memory. 

Kakashi’s face is flushed, lips slick with spit and Naruto’s cum as he looks up at him; left eye closed tightly as a gob of cum falls from his scared brow to trace over it, reminding Naruto of when he’d still had the sharingan and mostly kept the eye shut. 

He’s not sure how long he’s staring for, but when Kakashi finally moves to wipe some of the mess off on his shirt sleeve, the spell’s broken. Naruto’s cheeks burn as he rushes to help. Not thinking, he reaches out with his right hand, immediately soiling the bandages wrapped around it as he carefully wipes at Kakashi’s eye; thumb delicately brushing over the scar that runs through it.

“I’m so sorry I—I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Naruto says, eyes flickering between Kakashi’s open one and the mess he’s still attempting to wipe from the other; practically cradling Kakashi’s face in his hands to get a better look at what he’s doing.

Somehow, Kakashi looks more startled by the hands gently tilting his face upward, than he had when Naruto had come on it a moment ago. When the shock seems to wear off, a fond smile pulls at Kakashi’s lips and Naruto suddenly realizes that this is the first time he’s seen Kakashi smile without a mask in the way. 

The thought that Kakashi looks good like this, smiling with Naruto’s cum smeared across his face, briefly crosses his mind as he continues to try and clear it from the man’s face.

Naruto’s not really thinking as his thumb swipes over Kakashi’s lips a couple times, dragging through the mess still clinging to them, when lips suddenly wrap around the bandaged digit; pulling it into Kakashi’s mouth. As he feels a hot tongue slide slickly across the underside of his finger, Naruto finds himself wanting to see it.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting to happen when he presses down on Kakashi’s jaw, but it’s not for the man to open his mouth obediently; letting Naruto’s thumb curiously trace over the ridges of his teeth as it explores his mouth. When dark eyes meet his, Naruto suddenly realizes what he’s doing and jerks his hand away, heart pounding in his chest.

“Sorry, uh, again for—ya know.”

“It’s fine, just give me some warning next time.” Kakashi says casually, like he hadn’t just spent the last few minutes supplying Naruto’s brain with enough material for wet dreams to last him the rest of his life.

Instead of getting to his feet like Naruto expects him to, Kakashi pulls his shirt over his head, using it to clean his face before tossing it aside and next thing he knows firm hands are back on him. Kneading at muscular thighs, encouraging Naruto to spread them. Kakashi’s trailing hot kisses up the inside of one the second he does, and it suddenly becomes very clear to Naruto that ‘next time’ is happening _now._

He can feel the way Kakashi inhales as he presses against him and curiosity nags at him as he remembers what started this whole thing.

“Hey, uh, earlier you said I smell? Is it, um—w-what's that like?” Naruto asks shakily as Kakashi mouths at a particularly sensitive spot.

“You mean what’s your scent like?” Kakashi asks, pausing to look up at him.

“Yeah, I guess? I don’t like, stink or something right?”

“No, you don't stink.” Kakashi chuckles, sending puffs of air across his skin. “It’s kind of like summer, but saltier, like when you’re near the ocean. If that makes sense.” 

The words are half mumbled as Kakashi noses further up his thigh. “It’s strong but in a good way. This close it makes it a little hard to think.” 

All Naruto can do is hum in response, not trusting himself to speak as Kakashi goes back to mouthing at his skin.

It’s not long before he’s hard again. Needy sounds slipping past the hand he’d raise to try and muffle them, as teeth drag over another fresh mark Kakashi just finished sucking into his flesh; thighs now littered with them like a brand. 

By the time Kakashi finally pulls away, Naruto's practically shaking above him. The hand on his hip is the only thing keeping him standing as Kakashi takes hold of him again, briefly lapping at the sensitive head of his cock before wrapping his lips around him.

The tight warmth encompassing his dick is too good and too sudden and Naruto buries his hand in silver hair in a desperate attempt to ground himself as Kakashi hollows out his cheeks, slowly pulling off his cock, then sinking back down onto it and repeating the process. 

Naruto’s arm tenses as he fights to stop his hips from bucking into the slick heat of Kakashi’s mouth, unintentionally tugging Kakashi further down his cock. He’s about to apologize but the action has Kakashi moaning around his dick, sending vibrations through him and he curses instead.

He experimentally pulls at silver hair again, encouraging Kakashi to take him deeper, and almost chokes when Kakashi enthusiastically complies. Leaning his weight into the hands on Naruto’s hips to keep him still, as he relaxes his throat and presses forward until they’re flush together. 

Naruto’s ears burn when he realizes he can _hear_ how slickly Kakashi’s lips glide up and down his cock now and he feels a familiar warmth pooling in his gut.

“K-Kakashi- _nngh_ -Sens- _ah_ I’m— _h-hey!_ ” Naruto pants, tugging at Kakashi’s hair urgently when he doesn’t back off. 

He knows Kakashi must hear him, because dark half-lidded eyes are watching him now. Naruto only has a second to wonder why he’s not moving away, before Kakashi’s taking all of him again and swallowing around his cock.

Naruto’s distantly aware of how his throat aches from how loudly he shouts Kakashi’s name, ears ringing as he mindlessly tries to rut into the pulsing heat around him as he comes down Kakashi’s throat. He’s close to sobbing when he doesn’t get far; strong arms keeping him pinned to the counter as Kakashi milks his cock for all it’s worth.

The second Kakashi let’s go of him, Naruto’s knees give out; light headed and still trying to come down from what was probably the most intense orgasm of his life. He makes no attempt to catch himself, joining Kakashi on the kitchen floor. 

He doesn’t get a chance to catch his breath though, because the second they’re eye to eye Kakashi’s leaning over him; forearm braced on the cabinet behind Naruto to balance himself as he ducks down to capture his lips. 

It’s messy, and near frantic as Kakashi moves their mouths together, but Naruto quickly realizes he can taste himself on Kakashi’s tongue and it has him pressing up into the kiss and trying to pull them closer together.

Kakashi suddenly pulls away though, out of breath and clearly dazed as he leans his weight into the arm above Naruto’s head. 

He’s confused about the sudden change, until he notices Kakashi's other hand urgently pumping his cock between them, freed from his pants at some point during the kiss. 

There’s a desperate edge to Kakashi’s voice as Naruto’s name slips past his lips and Naruto looks down just in time to see how Kakashi’s hand on himself stutters for a second, before coming across Naruto’s spent dick and tee shirt. The sight has Naruto biting down on a groan, face flushing at the obscenity of it, as he watches cum drip from Kakashi’s fingers and onto his own skin. 

When Kakashi sits back on his heels, he looks just as debauched as Naruto feels, out of breath and hair still a mess from how Naruto had been tugging at it earlier.

Naruto recognizes the hungry look in his eyes this time as they flicker over his cum stained shirt and thighs, tanned skin still littered with dark marks. 

It sends a thrill through his exhausted body, one that he quickly tries to shove aside, knowing that they really should go clean up, before his body decides he can get hard again, and they end up fucking on Kakashi’s kitchen floor. The thought catches up with Naruto a second after he thinks it, cheeks flushing as his mind supplies him with ample imagery for several different ways that scenario could go. 

He physically tries to shake the tempting mental images, hands ruffling his hair to aid in clearing his head. 

The sudden motion seems to startle Kakashi, and Naruto swears when their eyes meet that the man looks slightly flustered, like he hadn’t realized he’d been staring. 

Naruto smiles at how much more expressive Kakashi’s face is now that he can see all of it. It might be because of how long he’s spent thinking about this moment, though he’d never imagined it going quite like _this_ , but Naruto lets himself stare this time. Finally getting a chance to take in Kakashi’s bare face with a somewhat clear head. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by how Kakashi’s fingers momentarily block his view, picking at some of the dried cum still clinging to his skin. Naruto can’t help the weird laugh that huffs out of him as he realizes what a mess they both are.

“I guess we owe each other new shirts after this.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he glances from his own ruined shirt to Kakashi’s across the floor from them.

“Mnh, I think a run or two through wash will do, but they probably won’t be dry until morning.” 

Naruto doesn’t miss the subtle invitation; practically beaming at Kakashi when their eyes meet.

“A bath couldn’t hurt either.” Kakashi adds after a moment, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

And with that, Kakashi’s tucking himself back into his pants and standing, clean hand outstretched to help Naruto to his feet as well.

Naruto’s pants are the one article of clothing he has right now that could probably still pass for clean. So he doesn’t really see the point in ruining them by putting them back on for the short walk to Kakashi’s bathroom. 

But the bath will probably take a while to fill, and Naruto feels himself fidgeting a bit, the air in the room a little too cold to be comfortable like this. Then he remembers the reason he’d come inside Kakashi’s home tonight in the first place.

“I almost forgot about the tea!” Naruto spins around suddenly, almost bumping into Kakashi as he runs to the stove. 

“Naruto, wait—“

Kakashi’s too late to stop him and Naruto nearly chokes after taking a too enthusiastic gulp from the cup’s he’d set out earlier.

“Blegh, it’s so bitter!” 

“And cold by now I’m sure.” Kakashi laughs, reaching out to ruffle blond locks. “I’ll make more after we clean up.” 

“Actually, do you have any cup ramen?”

“You can't be hungry.” Kakashi says flatly, looking at Naruto in horror as he thinks about the three bowls of ramen he’d paid for just earlier that night.

“I mean, kind of? And ramen’s better for replenishing electrolytes or whatever.” Naruto states, like it’s a fact.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that, but the salt certainly seems to add flavor.” Kakashi says, licking his lips and smirking when Naruto’s eyes follow the motion. 

Naruto’s cheeks burn when he catches the implication, face bright red and still floundering as Kakashi casually starts back towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll buy some in the morning, I’m sure we’ll both need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cup ramen has no nutritional value but it does help with some things ;)
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! Comments/Feedback is really appreciated! It really keeps me motivated to write more.


End file.
